OCs Needed plus Oneshot
by Colorful Butterfly Wings
Summary: I need OCs for my story- please help me out! PLUS... oneshot about Quailwing losing her purpose in life, then finding it again in the form of two kits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I know people post a lot of these but I really need OCs for my story so... I thought I'd give it a shot. Here's the form, plz help me out? :):**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan (StormClan, BreezeClan, CreekClan or ShadeClan)**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**On a scale of 1-5, 1 being 'don't care at all' and 5 being 'MUST LIVE' how strongly do you feel about your OC surviving?:**

**I already have a leader for each Clan and a few warrior/queens and a few kits but that is all.. so I still need the deputies, med. cats, apprentices, elders, plus more warriors... and queens and kits X:**

**Anyway, here's a drabble-y oneshot that I wrote... just so this has some content as well as the form.**

* * *

Quailwing lay around in a daze. She didn't eat. She didn't drink. She didn't speak.

She didn't even seem to sleep.

Her once sleek tabby fur was now matted and dirty. Her once shining eyes now looked dull and lifeless.

Her clanmates whispered, wondering if she would die in her grief.

She heard them.

She just didn't care.

Sagekit and Pebblekit, her precious kits. Never to see the sun, rising above the mountains. Never to become apprentices and learn to hunt and fight. Never to become warriors. Never to have mates, and kits of their own.

And Hawktalon, her loyal mate, even now watching her from StarClan. She hoped he was watching their kits.

She kept on not eating or drinking, not speaking or sleeping, and she felt sure that she would join her kits in the stars.

But then Lionclaw came to her, and brought her two kits. He said that they were abandoned by a loner, that he had found them on the border.

She knew he was lying. But she didn't care.

Whitekit and Troutkit, she named them, a daughter and son like the ones she had lost. They became the sun in her life, the reason she began once more to eat and drink, to speak and sleep.

They are Whitecloud and Troutleap now, warriors, with their own mates and kits.

She is in the elder's den.

They know their true mother, and their true father.

But they will never stop being her kits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So first I want to thank Fastblaze789, lolkittie64, ScipioPB, and Warriorfanwriter for submitting OCs, :). Here is what I have so far for the allegiances; the apprentices won't be given mentors until I have all of the cats I need.**

**Fastblaze789- Thanks for submitting your OCs! I can't use Minnowpaw/leap, because ScipioPB actually already submitted a "Minnowleap" for CreekClan, but I am using all the others.**

**lolkittie64- Thanks for submitting Mintfur!**

**ScipioPB- Thanks for submitting your OCs! I decided not to use Honeypaw, because I already have a "Honeyblossom" in StormClan and I don't like to use the same prefix twice, but I am using all of the others.**

**Warriorfanwriter- Thanks for submitting Foxclaw! **

**-Butterflywing**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**STORMCLAN**

**Leader**: Adderstar- a light-colored tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:** Mintfur- a dappled cream and light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Hailstorm- a dark gray tabby tom missing part of his tail

**Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Honeyblossom- a pretty golden she-cat with bright, green eyes (mother of Lionkit- a tawny golden tom with amber eyes, and Rumpledkit- a tawny cream she-cat with black ear-tips and amber eyes)

**Elders: **

**BREEZECLAN**

**Leader:** Blossomstar- a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

** Deputy:**

** Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors:**

Branchfall- a dark brown tabby tom with white paws

**Apprentices:**

Fastpaw- a dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (formerly of ShadeClan)

Rabbitpaw- a creamy she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Shybird- a silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Willowkit- a light silvery brown she-cat with white markings and blue eyes)

** Elders:**

**CREEKCLAN**

** Leader:** Mudstar- a muddy-brown tom with white paws

** Deputy:** Minnowleap- a light gray tabby she-cat with black ear-tips and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Warriors:**

Sootfall- a light gray tom with white splashes and dark green eyes

Cherryleaf- a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

** Apprentices:**

Rushingpaw- a long-legged dark gray tabby tom

** Queens:**

Flamefeather- a russet she-cat with green eyes (mother of Pantherkit- a black tom with long claws and green eyes)

**Elders:**

** SHADECLAN**

** Leader:** Darkstar- a dark gray she-cat with one black paw

** Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **

**Warriors:**

Blackheart- a powerful black tom with blue eyes

** Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw- a black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

** Queens:**

Froststreak- a very pale gray tabby she-cat with black paws (mother of Pouncekit- a light gray tom with green eyes)

** Elders:**

Foxclaw- a bright orange tom with a scar above one eye


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, here are the updated allegiances! Thanks to everyone who has submitted cats so far, and please, keep submitting! PM me if I messed up anything in the descriptions :).**

**-Butterflywing**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**STORMCLAN**

**Leader**: Adderstar- a light-colored tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Skyfeather- a small white she-cat with one gray paw

**Medicine Cat:** Mintfur- a dappled cream and light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Hailstorm- a dark gray tabby tom missing part of his tail

Petalfall- a white she-cat with light gray, dark gray, and black spots

Aspenheart- a dark gray tom with blue-green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Driftpaw- a light gray she-cat with white paws, chest, underbelly and muzzle

Poisonpaw- a dark gray tabby tom with black paws

**Queens:**

Honeyblossom- a pretty golden she-cat with bright, green eyes (mother of Lionkit- a tawny golden tom with amber eyes, and Rumpledkit- a tawny cream she-cat with black ear-tips and amber eyes)

**Elders: **

**BREEZECLAN**

**Leader:** Blossomstar- a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

** Deputy:**

** Medicine Cat:** Shiverbreeze- a white she-cat with a gray stripe down her muzzle

**Warriors:**

Branchfall- a dark brown tabby tom with white paws

Lightningclaw- a small, light gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fastpaw- a dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (formerly of ShadeClan)

Rabbitpaw- a creamy she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Shybird- a silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Willowkit- a light silvery brown she-cat with white markings and blue eyes)

Mistyheart- a pretty, pure white she-cat with black ear-tips

** Elders:**

Brackenfang- a dark ginger tabby tom with a brownish tint to his pelt

**CREEKCLAN**

** Leader:** Mudstar- a muddy-brown tom with white paws

** Deputy:** Minnowleap- a light gray tabby she-cat with black ear-tips and green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Warriors:**

Sootfall- a light gray tom with white splashes and dark green eyes

Cherryleaf- a ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

** Apprentices:**

Rushingpaw- a long-legged dark gray tabby tom

** Queens:**

Flamefeather- a russet she-cat with green eyes (mother of Pantherkit- a black tom with long claws and green eyes)

**Elders:**

** SHADECLAN**

** Leader:** Darkstar- a dark gray she-cat with one black paw

** Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat: **

**Warriors:**

Blackheart- a powerful black tom with blue eyes

** Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw- a black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

** Queens:**

Froststreak- a very pale gray tabby she-cat with black paws (mother of Pouncekit- a light gray tom with green eyes)

** Elders:**

Foxclaw- a bright orange tom with a scar above one eye


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I thought I'd post another oneshot here for more content... plus I'm bored... so here it is!**

A dark brown she-cat darted through a meadow.

She was chasing a butterfly, a large one, bright orange and black. Her paws thudded across the packed ground in her pursuit. Slowly, but surely, she was drawing closer, the tall meadow grasses parting in her wake.

She leapt forward suddenly, her paws grasping, only to fall short. She yowled, startled, as she smacked into the dirt.

The butterfly fluttered up in the sky.

The she-cat looked around, noticing that she wasn't in the meadow anymore.

She was in a forest.

A dark, dreary forest, the dead-looking trees towering high above her head. Ivy wreathed the trunks, and the ground had become muddy. The yowls and hisses of fighting cats rang through the air, though they sounded as if they were a long way away, or as if the she-cat was underwater.

Her fur prickling with a strange mix of nervousness and excitement, she cautiously crept forward, alert for any sudden sound and scenting the air every few paw-steps.

But no one seemed to be there other than herself; no sign of any living being other than the faint sounds of battling cats could be discerned, and she proceeded unchallenged.

After many minutes of walking, she saw a shape- the shadowy outline of a cat, perched on an old oak.

"Hello?" the she-cat called out.

The other cat turned, gleaming amber eyes making themselves visible in the dim light. "I've been waiting for you, Vinepaw."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Vinepaw hissed, her fur rising. She felt a deep thrill of forbidding.

The tom- for the cat was a tom, she now realized- leapt down from the tree.

"I know many things, Vinepaw. And as for my name…" here he mrrowed as if amused, "why, I have many names. But you, Vinepaw, may call me Thornstreak. I expect I will be seeing quite a lot of you, starting tomorrow night."

With a jolt of shock and fear, Vinepaw woke up in her nest.


End file.
